


Время реальности

by not_antisocial



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dinner, Episode Related, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Sex, direct quote from season 2 episodes 4 and 5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_antisocial/pseuds/not_antisocial
Summary: Первый поцелуй и первая ночь Томаса Гамильтона и Джеймса МакГроу.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в Лондоне в 1705 году. В фике присутствуют прямые цитаты из серий 2х04 и 2х05 (собственно, вся первая половина это сцена ужина и поцелуя). Небечено. 
> 
> И поскольку я только что закончила второй сезон, так что ещё не знаю всех деталей отношений персонажей, возможен ООС.

Ужин с лордом Альфредом Гамильтоном уже подходил к концу. Томас успел посвятить отца в мельчайшие детали своего плана касательно возвращения Нассау в лоно Британской империи, когда тот остановил поток его красноречия и спросил:  
— Может быть, мы обсудим ту часть, которую ты так старался опускать? Как быть с пиратами из Нассау?  
Томас бросил короткий взгляд на Джеймса, который замерев, ждал его ответа, и спокойно ответил, глядя отцу прямо в глаза:  
— Они будут работать.  
Сердце Джеймса на секунду замерло, чтобы забиться с двойной силой. «Он все-таки решил поступить по-своему», подумал он как-то отстраненно, не решаясь признаться себе, что в глубине души доволен той смелостью Томаса, которая не давалась ему самому.  
— Работать? Кем? — не переставая жевать, спросил лорд Гамильтон.  
— Пахарями, жнецами, бондарями, строителями, кузнецами, рыбаками, — голос Томас оставался таким же нарочито спокойным и вежливым.  
— Работать? О чем ты говоришь, Томас? — Альфред Гамильтон отложил приборы в сторону и уставился на сына в слепом изумлении.  
— Я хочу их помиловать, — сказал Томас, и Джеймсу показалось, что температура в комнате поднялась на несколько градусов.  
Миранда, сидящая напротив Джеймса, бегло взглянула на Томаса, а затем на Джеймса, словно пытаясь мысленно остановить то, что вот-вот должно было произойти, и взяла в руки бокал вина. На лорда Гамильтона она не смотрела, очевидно испытывая перед ним тот же необъяснимый страх, что иногда чувствовал и Джеймс, находясь среди столь влиятельных людей.  
— Полное помилование в обмен на их преданность, отказ от насилия и честный труд.  
— Что ты такое несешь? — отбросив свой любезный высокосветский тон, спросил лорд Гамильтон. На Томаса это не произвело ни малейшего впечатления, и он ровно продолжил:  
— Вы просили меня составить план, — я так и сделал. Это решение должно привести к желаемому результату и, кроме того, мы сделаем доброе дело.  
Лорд Гамильтон неверяще смотрел на сына, словно отказываясь поверить, что при обсуждении политики относительно пиратов в колониях Британской империи можно использовать слова «доброе дело». Он резко обернулся к Джеймсу.  
— Лейтенант, — голос его звучал возмущенно, — я могу предположить, что подобное предложение противоречит разумному смыслу и абсолютно не выгодно для Ее Величества. Мой сын довольно дерзок, он избалован и самоуверен, но он не глуп. Так что мне не понятно, как в его голове вообще могла возникнуть такая идея. Возможно, Вы мне объясните, как Вы собираетесь отвлечь королеву от ее войны этими помилованиями?  
Прежде чем Джеймс успел ответить, что идея Томаса не так уж и плоха, и что при некоторой доработке ее можно будет провести в парламент, для чего вмешательство королевы совсем не требуется, Томас резко поднялся из-за стола и сказал:  
— Я уверен, что мое предложение — это единственно правильный вариант для спасения Нассау от того экономического и политического кризиса, в котором он находится сейчас. Мне жаль, отец, если ты, ослепленный неприязнью ко мне, не видишь этого!  
Голос Томаса громогласно звучал в стенах столовой, отдаваясь от зеркал и картин, которыми была увешана комната. Миранда отставила свой бокал в сторону, руки ее, лежащие на столе, были плотно сжаты, а голова опущена. Джеймс же не мог оторвать глаз от Томаса, лицо которого светилось тем праведным желанием справедливости, с которым часто изображают мучеников на иконах. Он поймал себя на мысли, что никогда прежде в своей жизни не восхищался кем-то столь смелым и искренним, и ему стало страшно от того, чем может закончиться для Томаса эта ссора с отцом.  
— Будь я врагом этой семьи, я бы первым кричал, что человек, предлагающий помилование предателям, является предателем сам! — лорд Гамильтон тоже поднялся со своего стула и теперь они с Томасом оба стояли друг напротив друга, разъединенные огромным столом и неразрешимыми противоречиями.  
Джеймс думал, что теперь полностью понимает и тот страх Миранды, который заставлял ее раболепно улыбаться тестю, и неприязнь Томаса, уверенного, что отец запретит любой его проект, независимо от того, хорош ли он будет или плох. Лорд Гамильтон, этот отвратительный старик в парике, сидящий рядом с ним, обладал огромной властью и влиянием, и при этом был потрясающе самоуверен и эгоистичен. Для него было лишь одно правильное мнение — его, и ничто не могло этого изменить.  
— Я пытаюсь помочь Нассау, помочь Британии! Чем мы, по-твоему, здесь заняты? — воскликнул Томас отчаянно и слова его звучали оправданием.  
Джеймсу захотелось сделать хоть что-то, чтобы прекратить этот ужасающий спор, но он не знал что именно, и боялся еще больше навредить отношениям Томаса с отцом.  
— Ты не у себя в салоне, Томас! Я не желаю этого слышать! — лорд Гамильтон отвернулся от сына и от сидящих за столом Джеймса и Миранды.  
Несколько секунд в столовой стояла звенящая тишина, прерываемая лишь тиканьем огромных часов в углу комнаты. Джеймс бросил взгляд на Томаса. Тот все так же стоял, и спинка отодвинутого им стула виднелась за его спиной. Взгляд его был прикован к отцу, а грудь тяжело вздымалась.  
— Лейтенант, — голос лорда Гамильтона разрезал тишину, и Джеймс вздрогнул, отвернувшись от Томаса. — Я спрошу Вас еще раз, — лорд повернулся к Джеймсу и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Он выглядел удивительно холоднокровно, словно и не кричал в пылу ссоры всего минуту назад. — Должен ли я расценивать Ваше молчание как согласие с данным предложением?  
Джеймс судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь найти слова для достойного ответа.  
— Лейтенант подробно изложил свои замечания… — послышался голос Миранды, тут же прерванный твердым «Мадам!» лорда. Миранда запнулась и посмотрела на него удивленно, ведь ее не так уж часто обрывали на полуслове, и она не привыкла к такому обращению, тем более от джентльмена из высшего общества, от родственника.  
— Вы уже достаточно опорочили доброе имя этой семьи, — в голосе Гамильтона звучало железо. — Я прошу Вас покрепче сомкнуть Ваши уста и Ваши ноги!  
Джеймсу показалось, что в его груди разливается кипяток. Миранда выглядела униженной, но Джеймс был уверен, что только он и Томас могли бы заметить это. Лицо ее не дрогнуло, и губы растягивала все та же ненавистная ему нервная улыбка. Томас, успевший сесть обратно за стол, лишь устало прикрыл глаза и опустил голову на ладони.  
— Я его поддерживаю, — сказал Джеймс и никогда прежде он не говорил слов, которые были бы настолько искренни. Кипяток в его груди прожигал ему сердце, не находя выхода, и он резко встал, в точности копируя то, что сделал Томас десять минут назад.  
— Я считаю, что его доводы убедительны, его намерения верны и честны, — Джеймс задержал дыхание, — чего не достает Вашим, сэр!  
Он повернулся лицом к лорду Гамильтону и продолжил:  
— Я немедленно передам свои соображения адмиралу Хэннеси. — Джеймс спиной чувствовал прожигающий взгляд Томаса, и это придало ему смелости закончить: — А Вам самое время уйти, сэр!  
Лорд Гамильтон мельком посмотрел на Джеймса, и лицо его выражало лишь презрение и неприязнь, но затем взгляд его вновь вернулся к Томасу, словно он ожидал его реакции. Томас молчал. Тогда Альфред Гамильтон глубоко вздохнул и, окинув столовую долгим взглядом, задержавшись на Миранде, которая сидела неестественно ровно, молча вышел из комнаты. Едва лакей закрыл дверь за лордом, Джеймс почувствовал, словно внутри него разжалась пружина, мешавшая ему дышать  
— Вы только что попросили моего отца покинуть собственный дом? — глаза Томаса были широко распахнуты в неверии, а в голосе слышалось невольное восхищение. Джеймс молчал, снова чувствуя себя мальчишкой, которого отец будет ругать за очередную драку.  
— Сейчас он отправит письмо в адмиралтейство своим людям и теперь ни за что не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы наш проект не получил поддержки. И Вы теперь тоже на линии огня, — голос Томаса звучал ровно, без капли обиды или злости, словно он говорил о чем-то постороннем, не затрагивающем его лично. Джеймс так и не рискнул повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он увидел, как Миранда улыбнулась ему ободряюще, но сам чувствовал, как груз вины за собственную несдержанность и грубость оседает на сердце.  
— Другие могут говорить о Вас, что им нравится… — наконец-то сказал Джеймс. — Вы достойный человек, — он все же повернул голову, и теперь они с Томасом смотрели друг другу в глаза. — Так должны говорить многие. И кто-то должен вызваться на Вашу защиту, — закончил он уверенно и все существо его замерло.  
Томас посмотрел на Джеймса несколько секунд, словно собираясь с мыслями или пытаясь найти нужные слова, устало выдохнул и стянул с головы парик. Теперь волосы на его затылке нелепо топорщились, и при других обстоятельствах Джеймс позволил бы себе слегка улыбнуться, глядя на это. Но сейчас лицо его оставалось неподвижным. Он наблюдал, как Томас поднимается со своего места за столом и, не отрывая взгляда от лица Джеймса, плавно приближается к нему. В горле у Джеймса пересохло, свет от многочисленных свечей вдруг стал ослепительным, когда губы Томаса нежно коснулись его губ. Их поцелуй, такой короткий и довольно невинный, длился всего несколько секунд, но Джеймсу казалось, что время вокруг остановилось. Весь мир за закрытыми веками вспыхнул россыпью шутих, и когда он открыл глаза, искры от их разноцветного сияния отразились в глубине глаз Томаса. Джеймс притянул Томаса к себе, обхватив одной рукой за талию, а второй мягко придерживая его затылок, и снова потянулся за поцелуем, пораженный собственной несдержанностью. На периферии чувств он понял, что Миранда мягко выскользнула из комнаты, но, увлеченный мгновением, не задумался об этом. Даже если бы старому лорду Гамильтону вздумалось бы сейчас вернуться в эту столовую, Джеймс вряд ли обратил бы на это внимание. Ведь руки Томаса лежали на его плечах, грудь касалась груди, бедра — бедер и это все, что волновало сейчас Джеймса МакГроу.

***

После они лежали рядом среди белоснежных простыней спальни супругов Гамильтон, разгоряченные и измотанные. Джеймс чувствовал, как кожа его бедра соприкасается с кожей Томаса, лежащего так близко, и губы его горели от поцелуев, а на животе подсыхало их смешанное семя. Он смотрел в потолок и пытался восстановить дыхание, но, как и раньше, за ужином, никак не мог решиться повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на Томаса. Это казалось таким глупым, ведь они только что занимались любовью, но Джеймсу не мог отделаться от ощущения, что все произошедшее было лишь болезненным и прекрасным сном, одним из тех, что мучили его время от времени. После таких снов он всегда просыпался опустошенным и долго не мог прийти в себя. Иногда в этих снах Джеймс был один, мучимый чужими руками, руками мужчины, который дарил ему наслаждение большее, чем десятки шлях, которых он познал. Иногда мужчина из снов обретал лицо и тело, и тогда сам Джеймс любил его так горячо и страстно, как хотел, чтобы любили его. Сны эти были его постыдной тайной, секретом, бережно хранимым даже от самого себя. Но сейчас Джеймс не спал, о нет! Руки Томаса, державшие его всего мгновениями раньше, приятная, не испытанная ранее тяжесть мужчины на нем, их переплетенные ноги, обжигающие поцелуи — все это было восхитительно реальным.  
Джеймс не спал, а значит, наступило время реальности, той самой, в которой страсть, охватившая его после поцелуя Томаса и приведшая в эту кровать, была запретной и преступной. И Джеймс не знал, как жить в этой реальности.  
От этих невеселых мыслей его отвлекло легкое прикосновение чужих пальцев к обнаженному плечу. Томас придвинулся к Джеймсу ближе и теперь лежал на боку, слегка поглаживая пальцами его левое плечо и иногда касаясь ключиц. Он улыбался той широкой детской улыбкой, которую Джеймсу удавалось видеть лишь несколько раз, когда Томас говорил о Миранде или пускался в утопические размышления о новой жизни, которую они обустроят в Нассау. Глаза его, лишенные привычной небесной голубизны из-за неясного мерцания свечей, смотрели на Джеймса мягко и нежно, а губы растягивала легкая улыбка.  
— О чем ты задумался, Джеймс? — спросил Томас тихо, но для Джеймса его голос прозвучал набатом в полусонной тишине спальни. Джеймс прикрыл глаза, словно пытаясь отыскать слова для ответа, и почувствовал, что пальцами Томас коснулся его лба, нежно разглаживая появившиеся морщины.  
— Я всегда знаю, что ты о чем-то размышляешь, потому что у тебя появляется эта складочка на лбу, — пальцы Томаса очертили линию между бровями Джеймса и спустились по носу к губам. — Признаюсь, иногда я забывал, о чем мы разговаривали, завороженный ее появлением.  
Джеймс ощущал, как Томас мягко обводит пальцами линию его губ и не удержал негромкого стона. Дыхание Томаса обжигало его шею, вызывая дрожь во всем теле, а его ладонь скользнула по шее и опустилась на грудь Джеймса. Глубоко вздохнув, словно готовясь к прыжку в воду, Джеймс открыл глаза и сказал:  
— Я думаю о том, правильно ли мы поступили, — признался он и почувствовал, как Томас убрал руку с его груди и слегка отодвинулся.  
— Мы можем сделать вид, что сегодняшней ночи не было, если ты этого хочешь, — ответил Томас после небольшой паузы, заполненной лишь их еле слышным дыханием. — Мое отношение к тебе останется неизменным, — добавил он и присел на кровати, так что теперь Джеймс мог видеть лишь его спину. Рука Джеймса безвольно упала на смятые простыни, где секунду назад лежал Томас, в тщетной попытке удержать его.  
— Но я не хочу! — Джеймс резко поднялся вслед за Томасом, и теперь они оба сидели на кровати. — Я не хочу делать вид, что ничего не было! — губами он касался обнаженной кожи на спине Томаса. Его руки обвились вокруг чужой талии, а ладони сошлись в замок на чужом животе. Спина Томаса мерно вздымалась под его грудью и это казалось Джеймсу самым интимным моментом всей его жизни. Он продолжил, ощущая, как от его дыхания кожа на спине Томаса покрывается мурашками. — Сегодняшний вечер, этот ужин с твоим отцом и Мирандой, и моя непозволительная грубость… Я жалею лишь о том, что не сказал ему всего, что думаю гораздо раньше, потому что, как оказалось, моя несдержанность в словах привела меня к тебе, — голос Джеймса опустился до торопливого шепота. — Я никогда не смел надеяться, что ты… Что я смогу оказаться там, где я нахожусь сейчас — в твоих объятиях. Но я думаю о твоем отце, о его обществе и влиянии, думаю о Миранде, о слухах, которыми полнится каждый светский салон в этом чертовом городе… И я боюсь за нас, за нее, я боюсь за тебя, — он остановился перевести дыхание и замолчал.  
Джеймс почувствовал, как спина Томаса напряглась, и в следующую секунду тот уже обернулся, чтобы посмотреть Джеймсу прямо в глаза. Руками Томас охватил его лицо, так, что их носы теперь соприкасались, и прошептал:  
— О, Джеймс, мой дорогой друг, никогда не стыдись говорить то, что хочешь говорить и чувствовать, то, что чувствуешь! Мой отец, парламент, Миранда, общество — все это не должно становится между нами, не сейчас и не здесь, — он мягко поцеловал Джеймса, и продолжил.  
— Я понимаю твои опасения и солгал бы, если бы сказал, что и меня не терзают те же страхи, — Томас убрал ладони от лица Джеймса и медленно взял его руки в свои. Теперь они сидели на кровати друг напротив друга, освещенные лишь тусклым светом свечей у камина, от которого их тени длинными полосами ложились на стены.  
— Возможность быть с тобой, — продолжил Томас, и тихий голос его заставлял сердце Джеймса замирать, — право называть тебя своим другом, своим партнером — стоит всех рисков. Я сказал тебе за ужином и повторю сейчас — ты теперь тоже на линии огня, вместе со мной, вместе с Мирандой. Готов ли ты к этому долгому сражению? — взгляд Томаса был обжигающим, а голос полным решимости.  
Джеймс подумал, что никогда прежде он не видел его таким воодушевленным и одновременно испуганным, словно Томас боялся, что он откажется, что уйдет, оставив его один на один в этой борьбе за благополучие Нассау, за будущее империи, за их будущее. Джеймс улыбнулся этим страхам, потому что теперь он не мог даже представить себя, как когда-либо по собственной воле сможет отказаться от всего, что Томас дал ему, во что заставил поверить и полюбить.  
— Я готов, — ответил он и потянулся к Томасу за поцелуем.


End file.
